Kratos, Anna, and Lloyd
by mathieuuu
Summary: Kratos talks about some of his adventures with Anna, Lloyd, and what he really wanted as a family.
1. Chapter 1

After getting married to Anna, life was somewhat different. Brighter, as most people would call it.

Adventurous, loud, easygoing- that is how my wife was acting even though I have proved myself to be quite old compared to her. She stated that I needed to "stop being dull and have some fun." What she said was harsh. But sadly, it was true.

Not too long after, we found out that she was pregnant. Every day soon became a mountain with her becoming moody, not to mention her food cravings. Her morning sickness wasn't quite.. the best situation to deal with, either.

But, we spent every day in happiness and serenity. Even with a child, she would still act spontaneous. She was no less of a mother than what I remembered of what my own was.

Things were moving quickly, with only meeting each other to getting married and spending the rest of our lives together to having a child. I would say that we would have gone off instinct, but I truly loved Anna more than any other I have ever met during my lifetime.

I was truly happy.


	2. Chapter 2

It was hectic the day Lloyd was born.

Anna, who was generally popular and known around the near-by village, caused a great commotion when she went into labor. As the husband, and to-be father of the child, I did stay by her side during her time of need. I needn't explain what I saw, but all I could say was that I am somewhat happy that Anna chose to yell all her problems out at me while she was in labor.

When our son was born, Anna was more than excited. She said she was happy that she would have a rambunctious boy around the house- unlike me.

And, as always, she argued of what we would name him. Many names were suggested, and all rejected by the both of us.

Then I thought, "Lloyd."

It seemed fitting and perfect for him. Anna unexpectedly agreed- which to my surprise was one of the few times she accepted one of my suggestions. She claimed even if I were over four thousand-years old, I still had the thinking process of a nine-year old who could not tie his own shoes.

Rude.

But, nonetheless, we were more than elated to be able to bring our baby boy home.

"Welcome home, Lloyd Aurion."


	3. Chapter 3

Every day was brutal after Lloyd was born.

I, who was not aware how to raise a child, had difficulties making the shifts in my life. Lloyd lived up to the prediction of being a rambunctious child. He inherited many of his mother's traits.

But, Anna pointed out that our eyes were similar. Although the three of us contained the same eye colour, she stated that Lloyd and I had the same "sparkle" in our eyes. Although, I did not understand what she meant by that, she went ahead and made fun of my unimaginative and dense mind.

Anna said I could be more "open-minded."


	4. Chapter 4

With that, Lloyd grew quickly.

He is only slightly over one-year old, and has already started walking.

Today, we were out in the fields picking flowers. Anna said it would be good for us to get out of the house now that Lloyd was growing.

Lloyd was only very young, but showed much interest in the outdoors. He sat with his mother, watching her make one of those "flower crowns." I have to admit, Anna was skilled at things like this. She made one for herself and handed one to Lloyd to wear. He didn't seem to want to put it on. Rather, he wanted to give it to me.

With his short legs that had not developed yet, he unknowingly mimicked his parents and stood up on his own two feet. And thus, began to walk.

Anna called out to me, yelling excitedly, "Kratos, look at Lloyd!"

I turned only to see my son walking on his two feet toward me with the flowers. He stumbled and had a hard time standing constantly, but he made his way over somehow.

He clung to my leg and gestured for me to crouch down. When I did, he tossed the crown onto my head.

I was shocked. I really could not believe that this child drove himself to stand up for the first time and take his first steps to give his father a crown made of flowers. It was.. sweet. I could not help myself but pick up him and give him a kiss on the forehead. I was proud of my son and the accomplishments and feelings he showed me today.

I was proud of Lloyd.


	5. Chapter 5

Lloyd's second birthday will be arriving soon.

I'm.. not exactly sure what to get him. He's only turning two, and I'm not aware what two-year olds might like.

Anna has been sewing him a stuffed bear for the past few weeks. I am not as skilled as she, so I cannot do anything too complicated. Perhaps I could buy something? But, that does not seem very thoughtful. I want to give him something he would truly enjoy.

What do two-year old boys like?

Perhaps.. a toy, of some sort. Lloyd likes playing. He also likes exploring- so something he can carry with him. Or maybe, something to be of use while he is outside? Although, he is only two years old and has yet to develop any motor skills to use anything that may be considered a tool. I need something simple. Something he would enjoy but would not have a hard time with.

Even if I look at him for a long period of time, he only gives me the same look that doesn't tell me anything useful.

I wish I could understand the brain of a two-year old.


End file.
